Everybody has a secret
by Mariocest
Summary: Mario has a secret, Pauline has a secret. Luigi does his best to comfort Peach during this time. They are both suspicious of the two. However, Luigi runs into his own problems and ends up with his own little secret. WIP. Disclaimer: All characters used in story belong to Nintendo not me. Not sure how ratings work yet. Warnings: Swearing.
1. chapter 1

[Luigi's POV]

I lay there blankly, feet against the board of my bed, hands gripping the duvet and my head tilted, facing the roof- Bored yet amused. I kept kicking the bed in hopes that Mario would come talk to me, but no. He's been acting very strange around me lately. It's quite hard to explain what I mean by this. He's been acting oddly nice, too nice. But at the same time, he's avoiding me. "Hey." Mario says, walking into the room rudely. "When do you not knock?" I look at him, rather angry despite the fact I wanted him to come see me. He goes into my wardrobe, rummaging through it and throwing all the neatly folded clothing on my floor. "What are you doing?!" I walk over to him, tugging on his shoulder. He looks at me with a meaningless expression. "I've no clothes for the party." I stare at him, rather confused and annoyed. It's no surprise that he only just tells me this. It's always last minute. "Party? Who's party?! And, why are you looking through MY clothes?" Mario shoves them all back into one drawer, slamming it shut, not giving a single care. "Peach's party." He states, with a grin on his face. The funny face, I'm not so sure of. Is he lying? "Hmph... What's with that then?" I point to the drawer that looks like a hole now. "Oh... You know. I've gained a tiny bit of weight." I shake my head and walk over to the bed. "So, you stretch my clothes out instead? Considerate." I silently growl at the elder brother, glaring at him. "Well, your taste in fashion is shocking anyway. I'll just wear a suit." Mario plays with his hair gazing into the mirror. "A suit?" I chuckle at him, rolling my eyes. "Well, Yoshi suggested we should all come as Villains, Peach suggested a more cute theme whilst Pauline said a formal style." I look at Mario, eyes widening. "First of all, they all sound like terrible ideas. What is this, the Easter bunny's funeral? Secondly, why are you still talking to Pauline?!" Mario pauses for a moment, looking back at me rather deadly. "Does it fucking matter who I talk with?"

"Whoa. Where'd that come from?!"

"You're always getting up people's business, Luigi."

"I ASKED A QUESTION, WHY HAS IT TURNED ON ME ALL OF A SUDDEN?" I scratch my head, frustrated. However, Mario chooses to ignore me and changes topic. "The party starts in half an hour. Get ready."

"And what if I don't want to go?" I add, trying my best to not let Mario get to me. "Then I'm sure Peach will be delighted to know why you didn't show up to this year's specially planned out Christmas party."

"Christmas P-party?!"

"Yep." He grins yet again, this time more smug.

"Fine. Why formal? Why not something more festive and jolly?"

"Pauline." Mario states.

"Pauline what?" ... Mario leaves the room, totally avoiding me, once again. I sigh, following his orders. I decide to dress in a navy blue blazer, matching trousers and a white, slim button shirt. After me and Mario were fully ready, we set off.


	2. comfort

When we arrived, I observed the area. Boy, this was nothing like what Mario had told me on the way here. He said that it was going to be a SMALL party, with CLOSE friends only. Half of the people here... I've never even met them in my entire life. I wanted to leave. Now. Mario stares at me, casually walking away. "Hey! Where are you going, don't leave me bro!" Mario pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at me, rather annoyed. "Uh... Well, Weeg. I'm going to go talk to Pauline so... Why don't you go entertain yourself? Go talk to people. Oh look! There's Daisy." I shift myself, glancing at the flower princess. "I don't like h-" I turn back, and Mario had just disappeared. Oh, wait. No. He wonders off over to Pauline. I'm very frustrated with him at the moment. I've absolutely no clue why he's all about Pauline and avoids Peach. Well, that's what it seems. As far as I know, Peach still dates my bro. I'll have to be certain though. I creep over to her, hands in my pockets. "Hello." I smile, she jumps a little, eyeing me up and down and only responding to me seconds after. A little awkward, I must say. "Oh, Luigi. You showed up." My smile dropped when she hit me with these words. "Uh... Yeah. I did show up." I pull a fake smile now. She blanks out and rubs her head. She did not seem happy at the slightest. "I'm sorry." She states. "I'm just very... tired. I'm glad you showed up... Have you seen Mario?" I know she's lying to me about being 'tired'. Something is clearly bothering her. "Yeah..." I point to him and Pauline, who seem to be having a blast. Peach stares, tears welling up of anger. She shakes her head, looks at me and speed walks away, slamming her bedroom door. I decide to follow her, being the loyal friend I am. I have some sort of idea what's going on. I noticed Pauline sniggering at Peach. From outside her door, I can hear faint cries. I knock lightly. No answer. "...Princess, it's me. Can I come in, please?" No answer again. I figure it's best if I go in anyway. Opening the door, I look at her. Hand covering the side of her face whilst the other one rests on her lap. Closing it, I walk towards her, sitting beside her. "You can... Always talk to me. I won't tell anyone." She plays and picks at the pink frills on her slightly-creased dress. "It's that scum." She mutters.

"Who? Mario orrr..."

"It's Pauline." She firmly states. "You know, me and Mario had something going. A-and, she just has to swoop in and destroy it all."

I sigh, looking up. "Not gonna lie, Mario has been talking about her more than a lot. It's just blatant nonsense that comes out of his mouth now." I see the fury in her eyes, I don't blame her. I know she doesn't automatically have a grudge against people. There's always a reason. "I know it's upsetting, honestly. But, for what it's worth... If Mario wants to be with somebody like THAT. He sure doesn't deserve you... Especially after what he did to us in highschool."


	3. the flashbacks

[Flashback, Summer. 1999. The high school years.]

[Luigi's POV]

"Thanks for coming over." Mario says to Pauline, blushing. I sit on the living room couch, slanting, feet on the table. "Oh, no worries." She walks in, sly. Acting like she owns the place. Flicking her surprisingly soft, gorgeous hair around. She sits far away from me, glaring at me. I never liked Pauline. I've heard so many rumours about her. Good and bad. Though, I know it's wrong to judge someone. I sit up, shuffling and placing my hands on my lap. "Would you like a drink?" I ask her, trying not to mumble my words. "Not really."

"O-oh, okay." I look away, now twiddling my fingers. I felt nervous but mostly uncomfortable. Mario comes in, shutting the door. "Oh, my bad. Want anything to drink?" Pauline, now with an instant smile, looks up. "Water would be nice, thank you." Mario heads into the kitchen. I was a kind of baffled. Well, not really. Part of those rumours had always told me she is a snake. I just chose to ignore her for most of the night.

[Flashback. 2 weeks later.]

It was the second week back at school. It wasn't that bad, actually. Everybody was morbidly obese from their holiday snacks, lazy lie-ins and well... whatever they were doing. This also meant that they were too tired to function and had no courage whatsoever to pick on 'the usuals'. I walk into the boy's changing room, disgusted as usual. It smelt of sweaty children and deodorant. After we all changed, we headed outside. I sat on the banking with Mario, who seems to just pick the grass. "Look, there she is." I look over to the other half of the field. All the girls were there, pratting about what not. Then I catch Pauline, staring at the elder brother. "Yeah." I replied, in a soft voice.

"Listen... I know you and Pauline got off to the wrong start but-" I interrupt Mario rudely.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me. You started saying all these things about your ex girlfriend to her. And of course, the obvious tension between you and her I recall of 2 weeks ago." I rub my eyes and look at Mario, annoyed. "I never said anything to that whore about my ex girlfriend!" Mario hits me on my arm, giving an eerie look. "You don't speak to girls like that." I flinch my arm away. "A girl or not, why would she lie?" As the stubborn brother attempts to speak, Pauline gasps. "Hey!" I don't know how long she was standing there but I hope she didn't hear us. "Hey." Mario responds in a more seductive tone, only to make Pauline giggle. "MARIO. LUIGI. OVER HERE. NOW." The two brothers are caught of guard by the sudden yelling. It was the coach, sports teacher. Mario rushes over to him as the coach turns away. Just as I'm about to follow, my collar gets dragged back. "Listen, Luigi. Me and Mario have a THING going now. If you ruin this, I'll ruin your life. Got it?" My jaw dropped. The fact that this girl had the audacity to speak to me like that was unbelievable. "Get off me." I snarl at her, pulling myself away, just to leave the anger of it all and walk away. The dirty smile she gave me had my blood boiling and my hairs tingling. Oh, of course, this wasn't the end.


End file.
